In Which They Could've Warned Her
by kaylaisradx3
Summary: Ten occurances that could've hinted at a certain Lupin liking a certain part Veela.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Their existance is credited to the great JK Rowling.

* * *

'The thing about love is I never saw it comin'. You kinda crept up and took me by surprise.' -Marie Digby, _Say It Again_

There were times in which they could've warned her of this happening.

**1.** "Why won't you just tell me who you fancy, I promise I won't tell anybody." She promised, following him out of the Great Hall.

"Because you don't need to know." Teddy smirked at her. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him.

"Come on, Teddy!"

"No. Why are you so eager to know?"

Victoire shrugged. "Just wondering."

He thought for a moment. "She's a 5th year and she has blonde hair. That's all you're getting out of me. Goodnight." She swore his hair turned a bit pink.

**2.** She felt breath on the back of her neck. She turned around to see Teddy looking over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Who's the note from?" He asked, sitting next to her in the grass.

Her cheeks turned pink. "What do you care?"

"21 questions?" Victoire's nostrils flared and he took this as a warning. "Just wondering what you were up to."

"It's a note from Geoff McLaggen if you must know." Teddy's smile vanished. "What?"

"Nothing."

**3.** "I think I want to visit Egypt when I get older. Daddy says it's amazing there."

Teddy rolled over and looked up and the star spangled sky. "I don't know what I want to do."

"You should either be a musician or a comedian." They both laughed.

There was silence, then, he spoke. "I want to be happy. I just want to be happy with somebody who I love." He looked over at her, and his hair turned a faint pink.

**4.** Harry came back around Teddy and told him the same thing he had been telling him a couple times before.

"You're not thinking about your very happiest memory. I didn't get the Ministry to allow us all to practice this for nothing, Teddy."

Victoire sat on the couch next to Dominique, Roxanne and Fred. The Ministry was fully aware that there was 4 undeage witches and wizards practicing the Patronus Charm.

"One more try before it's Victoire's turn again. Really think about your happiest memory."

Teddy closed his eyes and looked like he was thinking hard. Then, before Harry could tell him to cast anything, Teddy's hair turned long and blonde. Like a Veela's.

**5.** Tears were streaming down her face as she sat under the tree. There was a noise, and before she had time to think, Teddy was sitting beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking upset.

Her small hands wiped her tears away before answering. "Geoff broke up with me."

It was quiet before he spoke. "He's stupid then. He doesn't deserve you."

"I'm obviously a horrible girlfriend if he broke up with me, Teddy."

He hesitated. "Well I wouldn't of broken up with you."

**6.** "This is your last year. You're leaving me after this, do you understand that?" She said, them sitting in a compartment on the train.

"Yes, I'm aware. But thanks for the reminder." He said, reading the paper.

Her feet were tapping. "What am I gunna do without you next year?"

The paper lowered so she could see his eyes. They were blue at the moment. "I'll miss you, Victoire."

**7.** Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin. The crowd erupted in cheers and some boo's here and there. Victoire turned and saw Teddy was already on his feet.

"They won! They bloody won!" He yelled, fists punching the air.

Victoire smiled and hugged him.

He kissed the top of her head.

**8.** Her face was hot and wet. That's it, he was graduated. He wouldn't be coming back for another year. He won't be back.

He ran over to her and hugged her, a big smile on his face. "Don't cry, you'll still see me."

"You big stupid prat. But it won't be the same. You won't be here for me when I need you during the school year."

"You're right, it won't be the same. But I know you'll be in my heart, weither of not I'm going to be in yours is up to you."

**9.** "You're just like your father. He wouldn't admit when he liked your mother, you know." Andromeda said, helping Teddy with the dishes at The Burrow.

"Theres nothing to admit. I don't like Victoire like that." Him and his grandmother exchanged looks. "I don't." Andromeda smiled as Teddy's hair once again turned pink and his cheeks went red.

Victoire hurried back outside, a little bit confused.

**10.** "I don't think theres ever been such a prettier night at The Burrow." Victoire said, standing and looking out into the water.

Teddy too was looking. "Me either." His brain was going 900 miles an hour. There was a hippogriff in his chest. "Victoire, I have to tell you something."

Her head turned and their eyes met. "Hmm?"

"I'm in love with you."

And that tenth time led to what happened. What was happening. Teddy's lips on hers. She smiled as she remembered those sweet moments.

* * *

Yay! I was bored and I wrote this. It's kinda fluffy, but oh well. I like it quite alot. The song "Say It Again" by Marie Digby inspired it, it's a cute song.

I think Teddy would be tottally nervous around girls. I really can't picture him being a macho man.

**Also!: This doesn't go in with The Summer of the WPL Book. This is just one that I wrote not to go along with it.**

Happy reading!


End file.
